


Ugh, Spiders by Frances Redding

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair can't get over the feeling spiders are crawling all over him, and nearly drives Jim insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugh, Spiders by Frances Redding

Note: Many thanks to Karen and Jen and to Sherry for hand holding, encouragement, typo fixing and other beta reader duties. Any remaining problems are entirely my fault. This story picks up immediately after Smart Alec and does contain m/m sex. I guess I would rate it, Oh, NC-17. Enjoy.... 

Ok, even a newbie like me knows the drill, 

Standard Disclaimer: The characters below are the property of Pet Fly Productions. This is a piece of fan fiction and as such is not meant to infringe upon their copyrights, or those of any other interested party (UPN). Can I help it that Blair has a problem with spiders? 

## Ugh, Spiders

by Frances Redding  


Jim rolled over in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Something had wakened him. He lay still, sorting out the various muffled noises from the loft and the street. Nothing unusual. Then he heard it again. It was Blair, but what was he doing at, Jim glanced at his alarm, 2 a.m.? 

He could hear the box springs shifting quickly, the sounds of the sheets and blankets being roughly tossed aside. He closed his eyes and mentally increased the dial on his hearing, noting the agitated pattern of Blair's breathing.. He waited, but heard nothing that indicated Blair needed any help. "What," he thought to himself. "The kid has a wet dream and you can"t sleep through it." He thought briefly of calling out to Blair, but decided that it was kinder to preserve the illusion of privacy that he and Blair had so tactfully established. He dialed back down his hearing and rolled back into his favorite sleeping position. 

The door to Blair's room opened softly and Blair crept out, heading for the kitchen. Jim opened his eyes again. Once in the kitchen Blair opened the cupboard beneath the sink and Jim could hear him rooting blindly, but purposefully, for something. Cleaning supplies clanked together quietly as Blair pulled them out of the cupboard so he could identify them in the faint light streaming in from the skylights. More clanking as Blair found what he needed and put the rest away. As Blair headed back toward his room, Jim closed his eyes once more. He didn't"t need to know what the kid was doing right now. Somehow he was sure he"d find out in the morning. 

"Ppppssssssttt. Ppppsssssssttt. Pppppsssssttt." Jim"s eyes popped back open. "What the hell is he *doing* down there." As he rolled over to peer out toward Blair's room, an intense odor of bug spray reached his sensitive nose. 

"Sandburg, what the *hell* are you doing?" he yelled. Big mistake. The cloud of insecticide had wafted out from Blair's room with the apparent intention of lodging in the back of Jim's throat. He sat up, coughing violently and snapped on the lights. Blair emerged, sheepishly, from his room. The dim light in the apartment picked out reddish highlights in his hair. Jim couldn't help but notice the dark streak of Blair's chest hair, arrowing down toward his favorite Johnny Quest boxer shorts. Annoyance wrestled with attraction in a now familiar battle. 

"Stop it, Jim. He's straight." 

"Sorry, Jim. Everything is under control. I, ah, I, had to kill some ah, bugs. I'm not exactly certain how they got in, but it"s all taken care of now." He brandished the can of insecticide and tried for a nonchalant grin. 

"Yeah, well (cough, cough) cut it out with the bug spray. What are you trying to do, (cough) kill us as well. Don't answer (cough) that, just go back to bed." Jim reached for his water glass as he watched Blair's nicely filled out boxers disappear into the room. Attraction won. "Great. Now how'm I supposed to get back to sleep," he thought as he snapped off the lights. He banged his pillow about a bit in frustration and settled back down to sleep. 

It seemed like only moments later that he heard Blair creeping back out from his room. Jim had unthinkingly used his enhanced hearing to track Blair as he'd gone back into his room and climbed into his bed. Then there'd been some rustling of sheets and blankets, a bit of tossing and then silence. Jim had hoped that Blair had *finally* gone to sleep, but obviously not. 

Keeping his eyes and mouth shut, Jim continued to track Blair by sound alone. He heard Blair stumble slightly in the dark as he tripped over one of his ubiquitous piles of books and papers. He heard the bitten back exclamation of pain when Blair stubbed his toes against the door frame. He heard the faint drag of fabric as Blair trailed something behind him as he headed toward the couch. The couch springs protested faintly as Blair eased quietly onto the it. "I"m not even gonna ask why he's sleeping on the couch," Jim thought. "I just want to get some *sleep*." He heard Blair pull his blanket up over him and *finally* everything was quiet once again. 

Jim lay with his eyes closed, thinking about Blair, or more accurately, Blair's body. He was awake now, so he'd might as well enjoy himself. 

Jim could smell Blair's scent, rising up from the living room. Shampoo, soap, a faint herbal fragrance, and underlying it all, Blair. He inhaled deeply, fixing the image in his mind of Blair in those ridiculous boxer shorts in his mind. One hand brushed slowly down his chest. He shifted on the bed to give himself some more room, and then , 

Muttering under his breath, Blair popped up from the sofa. He swept the blanket and pillow to the floor and began running his hands over the surface of the couch. Jim's eyes popped back open in disbelief. Enough was enough. He sat upright in bed again and yelled, 

"Sandburg! What is the *matter* with you tonight? You have exactly two seconds to tell me before I come down there and wring it out of your skinny little hide!" He snapped the light back on and stared down at Blair. 

Blair froze, one hand braced against the back of the couch and the other poised to sweep over the surface of the cushions. Then he straightened up and ran a tired hand through his tangled hair. 

"Oh man, Jim, I'm sorry about this, but it's, it's like, Well, it's the spiders, man. Every time, and I do mean every time, I'm about drop off, I can feel them. Crawling. Up my arms and legs. I had a really bad experience once, in the jungle, these spiders, 

"Blair, get up here," Jim said quietly. 

", had built a nest in my beard and, What did you just say?" Blair stared up at Jim with widened eyes. 

"I said, get up here. You can't sleep in your bed. You can't sleep on the couch. Fine. I'm supposedly your Blessed Protector, I guess that counts against spiders too. Get up here." Jim moved over to one side of the king sized bed. "It's not like there isn't enough room, and I for one, would like to get some sleep." Blair retrieved his pillow from the floor and headed slowly toward the stairs. 

"Are you sure, Jim?" he asked hesitantly. "Not that I'm objecting, you understand. It's just that tonight with those totally huge spiders all over me and Alec, well it brought back some bad memories. I'm sure that tomorrow," Blair's voice trailed off as he reached Jim's bedside. Jim's covers pooled around his waist, and the dim light from the night table emphasized the taut muscles of his bare arms and chest. Blair swallowed nervously. 

"Blair, will you shut up and get in the bed." Jim dropped back onto his pillow with muffled thud. Without further protest Blair climbed into the bed and settled down on his pillow. Jim reached across Blair and clicked off the light. Both men lay silently, muscles tense. Finally Jim released his pent up breath in a loud sigh and rolled over, away from Blair. 

"Go to sleep, Blair." 

"Yeah. Good night, Jim." Blair sighed, releasing his breath as well.. 

Before long his breathing relaxed as he drifted off to sleep. Jim lay quietly, feeling Blair's heat along his back, feeling the slight movement in the mattress as Blair breathed and moved in his sleep. 

"Great. I'll never get to sleep now," he thought as he inhaled the unique fragrance that signaled "Blair" to his senses. "Never," he repeated as his eyes drifted shut and he, too, relaxed. 

The bed was moving. Or rather, someone in the bed was moving. Jim rolled over sleepily and reached out to grab the restless sleeper and anchored him to his side with an arm thrown across his chest and a casually draped leg. The other sleeper froze momentarily and then settled down in Jim's embrace. 

It was morning. Even without his sentinel abilities, Jim could feel the early morning light streaming down from the skylight onto his eyelids. 

A hand softly stroked his back, brushing carefully across each vertebrae. He smiled lazily and shifted slightly, pulling Blair closer to him. Blair? His eyes opened and he looked down at the head resting on his shoulder. Feeling Jim's gaze, Blair shifted and looked up. For a moment the two men froze, looking for signs of uncertainty or withdrawal. 

Then Blair smiled, warmth spreading across his face like the early morning sun. He shifted impossibly closer to Jim and tilted his head invitingly. Faced with such obvious approval, Jim gave in to his first impulse and kissed Blair. What started as a simple closed mouth brush across the lips quickly became much more passionate. Jim groaned as Blair sucked hungrily on his tongue. He pulled back far enough to break the kiss and rested his forehead on Blair's. This was too important to him to screw up because they both woke up horny. 

"Chief," he sighed. "Are you sure?" His body urged him to action, hands sliding down Blair"s back, seemingly of their own volition. Blair's hands were doing some exploring of their own, one slipping beneath the elastic of Jim's boxers, stroking the muscled curve of Jim's ass. 

"Jim," he tried, his voice rusty with sleep. He cleared his throat and began again. "Jim, if you think I'm going anywhere, you're crazy. And if you're the one thinking of going, you can just forget it right now. You're mine." He moved his hands out from behind Jim and pushed him back against the pillow, shifting his own body so that he straddled Jim's. He wriggled back until he could feel Jim's erection, trapped inside his boxers, against the curve of his ass. Jim groaned, clutching at Blair's hips. Blair smiled wickedly and then leaned forward to kiss Jim's eyes He paused, and then leaned back down to run his tongue gently across Jim's lashes. 

"Did you know that you have the longest eye lashes I"ve ever seen on a grown man," he said, his voice betraying him with the faintest quaver. 

Jim stared up at him in bemusement, so Blair closed his eyes once more with a kiss and then moved down to investigate an ear. He washed Jim's ear with his tongue, pulled back slightly and blew gently. Jim shuddered pleasurably, arching his neck to allow Blair better access. 

"Oh, Blair," he sighed, hands skimming lightly down Blair's back. He reached the elastic of Blair's boxer shorts and purposefully set about freeing him from them. "Come on Chief," he groaned, as Blair began to kiss and nibble his way down Jim"s chest. "Lift up, come on, just, a bit." He pulled Blair's body up onto his, trapping their cocks between them. 

Blair cooperated absently, his attention focused on reaching Jim's nipples. Jim wrestled with the elastic, the fabric and Blair's legs, finally settling for pushing the shorts down around Blair's knees. That accomplished, he trailed his fingers over Blair's ass and then reached down farther to gently tease the other man's balls. That garnered him Blair's immediate attention and Jim took the opportunity to pull him back up for a long, intense kiss. Blair threw himself into the kiss wholeheartedly, sucking briefly on Jim's lower lip and then delicately brushing the roof of Jim"s mouth with his tongue. 

Blair wriggled against Jim's chest, running his hands down along Jim's sides and encountering the boxer shorts. He lifted his body up from Jim's and began working at the interfering fabric. Once Jim realized Blair's intent, he cooperated and then took the opportunity to get rid of Blair's as well. In short order two pairs of boxers were tossed, unceremoniously, to the floor. Jim pulled Blair back down for another long, intense kiss, and arched his hips up increasing the pressure on their cocks. 

"Jim, wait," Blair reached down and slightly altered the position of his hips against Jim's. "Now," he gasped. Jim grasped Blair's hips tightly, pulling them up against his as they quickly established a mutually satisfactory rhythm. Blair captured Jim's face between his hands, holding him still for a long deep kiss. Jim's hands moved back down to Blair's ass, cupping his cheeks so that his fingertips could curve ever so slightly into the defining crease. Blair moaned encouragement and ground his hips firmly onto Jim's. He shifted abruptly and then arched his head and shoulders back with unbearable tension. Warm silky fluid bathed Jim's belly and cock, he tightened his grip on Blair's ass, thrusting with renewed vigor. Blair dropped his head down onto Jim"s shoulder, whispering encouragement and praise. 

"Ooohh, gods, Jim," he gasped. "That was *so* hot, you"re incredible, man." Within moments Jim"s cock jerked between their bodies and then delivered its share of warm, salty liquid as he groaned Blair's name. 

For a long moment afterward the room was still, apart from the occasional ragged gasp or whispered word of nonsensical praise. Then Blair stirred. He lifted up from Jim"s body, pausing to deliver a tender kiss to Jim"s brow. 

"Be right back, lover." Jim lay quietly, eyes closed, not even bothering to track Blair by sound. Moments later the edge of the bed gave way as Blair settled down by Jim's hip. Blair's hand gently lifted Jim's lax genitals from his belly as he lovingly bathed Jim with a warm, damp wash cloth. He dropped the cloth on the floor and scooted back onto the bed beside Jim. Not content with that he tugged gently on Jim's shoulders until he had them arranged to his satisfaction, Jim's head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped securely around Jim's back. 

"You ok, lover?" Blair inquired softly, running one hand gently up and down Jim's spine. 

"Yeah," he replied, delivering a small kiss to Blair's neck. "Just tell me one thing," 

"Sure, anything, anything," 

"That spider thing, tell me you weren"t making that up." 

"Jim!"  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
